Don't Ignore Me
by AliceOujosama
Summary: It's been a year since the humans arrived on the asteroid and a year since Karkat has been avoiding Terezi. Needless to say, she is raging. What will she do to make Karkat speak to her again?
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Terezi and she is furious.

It had been a year since the humans had joined them on the asteroid and she was having the time of her life. Dave was one of the best friends she could have asked for and she loved every minute of their time together. A lot of her friends had died along their journey, so having Dave with her was really helping her move on and have fun.

She did still have friends on the asteroid, but one was crazy, missing, and murderous, and one of her friends was avoiding her completely.

That's why she is furious.

"That's the last straw!"

Dave and the Mayor jumped slightly at the sudden exclamation from Terezi. They had been drawing a new expansion on the can city they were all so proud of. Dave quickly composed his cool kid demeanor, but the Mayor began running around a bit frantically gathering red chalk and placing it in front of Terezi to try to calm her down.

"Terezi, what's wrong? You scared the shit out of the Mayor." Dave lounged back against a wall, giving up on his drawing for the time being.

Terezi sniffed the air, smelling the faint tint of red she knew to be Karkat. She had known for a long time that he was watching her and she was sick and tired of being ignored whenever she tried to talk to him.

"Dave, Mayor! I have to go seek justice on a certain arrogant wriggler! I'll be back later!" Terezi spoke as she hastily stood up and grabbed her cane. She swiftly followed the red scent, leaving the boys behind to stare at her for a moment then go back to their drawings, not particularly worried about her and what they thought was another Alternian law game.

It didn't take her and her keen nose long before she tracked down Karkat. He was sitting on a platform on the roof. He was facing away from her and had somehow not heard her ascent up the stairs.

She silenntly but quickly walked over and stood behind him on the platform. Before Karkat could do more than hold his arms out to hold it back, Terezi had her cane in front of him and was pulling it back, nearly forcing him onto the ground had it not been for his quick reflex.

"Terezi! What the fuck?" Karkat's voice was strained as he used all his strength to stop the staff from choking him. He turned his head to the side to look back at Terezi only to find something he wasn't expecting.

She had on one of her typical alligator smile on, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her glasses were slipping off from the sudden lunge forward allowing Karkat to see her eyes. Her normally ruby red eyes where changing tint as they filled with light teal tears.

"Te... Terezi, why are you cryi-"

"Acknowledge me! I'm alive Karkat! Recognize that!" Terezi was screaming; she didn't care if anyone could hear her and luckily no one but Karkat could. Her hands started to loosen on the cane as her tears began to flow. They were hot and angry, yet she continued to smile.

"Acknowledge you? Terezi! What the hell are you talking about?" He kept his grip tight on the cane, Terezi's grip was still too strong for him to push it away.

"You can't just keep acting like I don't exist! Stop ignoring me! I'm right here!"

Karkat scowled furiously and finally snatched the cane out of Terezi's hands and threw it to the side. Before she could protest or grab the can back, he had her pinned down on the platform ground, his hands firmly planted on her shoulders and his knees beside either sides of her waist.

Terezi looked up with a shocked expression. Her glasses had been flung somewhere and angry tears still hung around her eyes.

"Am I finally here Karkles? Are you finally going to recognize that I am RIGHT HERE?" Terezi was snarling at him now. She struggled mercilously against his grip, just barely unable to break it.

"Terezi! Calm the fuck down! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down you bastard!"

"Woah! Terezi! What the hell! What's with the language?"

"You. Are. A. Mother. FUCKING. **BASTARD**! Now get off me so I can kick your ass!"

"Like hell! I'm not getting off of you until you calm down!"

"Well tough shit Karkles! I'm not calming down any time soon! Not until you explain yourself!"

"EXplain myself! You're the one who needs to explain what the fuck is going on with you! Why the hell did you suddenly attack me?"

"Cut the crap Karkat! YOu know exactly what this is about! Why have you been ignoring me for the past year? Ever since the humans got here you've been treating me like I don't exist!"

"I-I haven't been avoiding you! I've just been busy!" Karkat was suddenly flustered and he was avoiding looking at Terezi.

"Don't give me that crap! I can smell the lies!" Terezi finally stopped resisting and just laid there. She turned her head to the side as she finally stopped screaming. She planned to hit him the moment he loosened his grip enough.

"What do you want me to tell you Terezi?" Karkat loosened his hands on her shoulders, but didn't let go.

"Why did you stop talking to me? Why have you been avoiding me? What did I do? I miss you Karkat, but I guess I'm the only one who feels that way..." She looked back up at him, her eyes sad and her smile wavering as she started to cry harder, this time tears of sadness rather than anger.

"...Terezi... I miss you too... but-"

"But nothing! I found that picture you had when you came to the roof a year ago! The one that was written in my handwriting and was offering you sloppy make outs on the roof! You came to the roof with that in your hands! Explain that! How did you go from **that** to ignoring me?"

Karkat jumped slightly, shocked that Terezi found the note. He had figured out she didn't write it, but now he could feel his cheeks turning red from the embarrassment of Terezi knowing.

"Er... that... uh..."

"You're such a liar, but your face is brutally honest." Terezi smirked, her tears finally stopping. "You wanted something from me back then didn't you Karkat?" Terezi enjoyed Karkat being flustered so decided not to punch him as long as he cooperated. If she could make him answer, then he was fine in the current position.

"Er... Terezi... that was..."

"Karkat let's be straightforward with this. You used to act like you wanted me in _all_ of your quadrants. Now I feel like you don't want me in your life at all. Where do I lie with you? Am I even in your quadrants?"

"Terezi... you'll always have a place in my quadrants. We've been friends for so long... just lately..."

"What? What did I do Karkat?"

"It's not you... it's that douche, Dave." Karkat sat up letting go of Terezi's shoulders, but continued to hover over her waist.

"Dave? What did he do to drive you away from me?"

"You spend all your time with him and you're so obviously red for him! Don't even try denying that!"

"Karkat, we're nothing but friends! Morails at best. Where would you get the impression I'm red for him? ...wait, Karkat, are you... jealous of Dave?" Terezi smirked as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Sh-shut up!" Karkat blushed red as blood started to rush to his face.

"No way! If you want me to shut up you're going to have to make me!" Terezi leaned up on her elbows and smirked up at Karkat as she finally started to laugh.

"Fine! If that's how you want it then I'll make you shut up and I'll make you understand!" Karkat scowled and pushed her back onto the ground, quickly smothering her lips with his own before she could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmph!" Terezi wore a shocked expression and she could feel her eyes sting. She feared Karkat was messing with her. She had spent too long convinced he hated her to take this kiss seriously. "Karkat! Stop!" She broke the kiss only long enough to get out two words before Karkat began kissing her again, this time stronger and quicker. He moved his lips against hers as though he _needed_ to kiss her. As if he needed to do this for himself and for her. He kept his eyes open to watch her reaction, fearful that she might get too upset with him.

After a few seconds she stopped resisting and began returning the kiss. She let her eyes close and could smell the red on Karkat's cheeks. He may have started the kiss, but he was still innocent and his reactions showed it.

She had wanted some interaction with Karkat for a long time now, and would be lying if she said this didn't suit her desire. The two of them used to be on the verge of moments like this many times in the past, but neither of them had ever initiated anything before now; it had just never quite seemed like the right time.

After a few more moments, Karkat broke the kiss. The two of them breathed deeply as they caught their breath. Karkat stared down at Terezi, waiting to see what she would do or say.

"Wah! Terezi! What's wrong? Did you really want me to stop that badly?"

Terezi's cheeks were bright teal and her eyes were starting to tear up again. She put a hand up to her face, laying a finger on her lips.

"Why are you doing this to me Karkles? I don't want to be made fun of..." Even though she had returned the kiss, she was still unsure of Karkat's motives in kissing her.

"What? I'm not making fun of you Terezi!" Karkat put a hand against his face in exasperation.

"If you hate me, just tell me already. If you liked me at all, you wouldn't have left me for so long!"

"Terezi I do not hate you! Yes we fight sometimes, and yes we haven't spent time together in a long time, but I do not hate you! Instead of ignoring you all the time I much rather have you as a matesprit!" Karkat slapped a hand to his mouth as soon as the words were out. He had gotten so heated that he didn't realize what he was saying. His cheeks instantly flamed bright red and he refused to look at Terezi.

"You want me... to be your matesprit?" Terezi looked up at Karkat, she could smell the distress and anxiety radiating from him. She slid out from under him and moved to sit in front of him instead. "Karkat..." She smiled warmly at him, her alligator smile returning in a smaller form.

"No! Just forget it! I don't know what I'm saying!" Karkat ignored Terezi and continued to look away from her. He didn't want to meet those eyes that were the same color as his blood, the same color as his cheeks, and the same color as his feelings for her.

"It's already been said, how can I ignore it now?" Terezi spoke in a voice that was as smooth silk as she put a hand on either side of Karkat's face and moved it, forcing him to turn towards her. She brought his face right in front of hers, and made him look at her before quickly kissing him.

She held his face firmly as she kissed him. It was a soft kiss, different from his more passionate one. She rubbed a thumb under one of his eyes as she felt a tear or two trickle out. She smiled and flicked her tongue teasingly over his lips as she broke the kiss.

"Te.. rezi." Karkat looked at her questioningly as Terezi started to smile wide and laugh.

"Hehehehehe." She brought a hand to her head and ran it through her hair. "Karkles, why didn't you ever say anything? You should've known I'd be okay with this. With been teetering on this line for so long!"

"Gah! Yes! I know we've been tight roping along this for some time, but I didn't even want to tell you now! I only said it because you practically forced it out of me!"

"Hehehe. Someone feels red for meeeee," Terezi spoke in a sing song voice as she started to lean forward toward him, leveling her face with his. She was still taller than him and it didn't help that she'd been growing so much in the past year. She had really started to blossom into a young lady troll and Karkat was well aware of that.

"Oh shut up!" Karkat quickly took Terezi's chin in his hand and planted another kiss on her lups. This one was more like hers, softer than the first one, but not as soft as hers. He was trying to not be completely clumsy. He figured she had kissed plenty of other trolls, and maybe even that human douche, and he didn't want her to be disappointed. He figured he was a bad kisser since these were his first kisses.

When Karkat let go of the kiss, Terezi was smiling victoriously, but didn't say anything. She was waiting for him to say something, she missed the sound of his voice.

"You're enjoying this too much."

"What's not to enjoy?" She snickered.

"Do I need to shut you up again?"

"Have at it! I won't say no. I think you should have to make up for leaving me alone for so long. Don't you think so, _matesprit_?" Terezi emphasized the word, lowering her eye lids as she did, but still directing her blind gaze at Karkat.

Karkat flamed furiously, his cheeks ablaze with crimson. "You really want to be matesprits? With me?"

"No, I was speaking to my cane." Cheerful sarcasm blanketed her words. Her crocodile smile had never looked so happy. "Don't be a dumbass Karkles, of course I do!"

"You are such a bitch, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ bitch."

Terezi wore her smile victoriously as she leaned back and looked up at the black sky. She knew something would happen when she confronted Karkat, but she never imagined this would be the outcome, she imagined she would be walking back to Dave and the Mayor right about now, ready to draw a cemetery.

Karkat let a small smile creep onto his face as he laid down next to Terezi and pulled her into his chest, letting her lay there as he wrapped his arms around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

They laid together on the roof for a long while. They were both quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was as though they were both silently catching up on all the missed moments of the past year. They both looked as though they were asleep, but they were both very much awake. Karkat was twirling some of his fingers through Terezi's hair, winding small pieces of it back and forth over his fingers. She was running her finger over the end of his turtleneck, drawing invisible pictures over it. They both had their eyes closed and were relaxed as they could be on the asteroid.

They were both starting to stir, about ready to go inside when suddenly they heard a click and a clink coming from across the roof. Faster than they'd moved since the humans arrived, both of them were standing at the edge of the platform poised and ready to fight. Terezi held her staff defensively, ready to either use it to block an attack or to draw its blade. Karkat quickly selected a sickle from his captchalogue and had it held out in front of him, ready to spring on anything that might threaten his new matesprit.

"Do you smell anything Terezi?" Karkat scanned the roof cautiously, trying to find where the sound came from. He moved over a little, making sure he could easily defend Terezi if anything jumped out.

"I... smell purple." Terezi sniffed the air, instantly recognizing the scent of their old friend. "I smell _him_. He was here, but I think only for a moment. I can barely smell the purple now"

"Shit. What the hell was he here for?" Karkat always became slightly frantic when his morail was about. He was still insane and murderous as far as they knew, but he did still want to save his friend.

"I think he dropped _that_ off." Terezi pointed to something a little way from the platform, it was too far away for her to smell it well and it blended into the silver roof, making it hard for her to make out.

"You stay here, I'll go see what it is." Karkat walked out carefully, wary that his friend might still be up there with them even if Terezi couldn't smell him any more. When he reached the object, his eyes widened and he had a furious expression plastered on his face as he snatched the note from the top of the gleaming silver bucket that stood on the ground.

"GAMZEE!"

"Karkat! What's wrong?" Terezi leaped down from the platform and ran over to Karkat, holding his shoulders as the bucket came into her range of perception. "Oh my Gog! Why in the world did he put that there? Karkles, are you alright? What are you holding?"

"That raging fuck left a note with that fucking thing." Karkat stared down at the white piece of paper folded in his hand, a purple heart was drawn on the front. "Hold on, I'll read it to you." He opened it, and glared at the purple letters, crudely written on the sheet of paper. "It says 'happy BUCKET filling. HONK honk MOTHER fuckers.' "

"That crazy fuck. He must have been watching us." Terezi sighed and leaned on her cane.

"Let's go inside... I don't want to be out here any longer."

"Alright, but hold on one second Karkles." Terezi smiled and walked back a few feet then ran forward, gaining momentum for a kick that launched the bucket so far down the asteroid neither of them could see or smell where it went. "That's better!"

"How have I been living without you?" Karkat laughed and wrapped an arm around Terezi as he led her back inside. He was still anxious about Gamzee and getting back inside, but having her by his side really helped sooth him.

"Oh I'm sure you've only lived by the desire to beat yourself in one of your memo fights!" She chuckled and leaned against him as they descended the stairs.

"Shut up or I'll push you down the stairs!" Karkat frowned, unhappy that others had been reading his memos even if he only knew about Terezi reading them.

"Hehehe, we'll see... Oh no!" Terezi quickly got out of Karkat's grasp and started heading back up the stairs.

"Terezi! Where are you going?" Karkat ran up and blocked her from going up anymore.

"I forgot my glasses on the platform. I need to go get them."

"You stay here, I'll go grab them." Karkat ran the rest of the way up the stairs before Terezi had a chance to protest. He took a moment to look around and after no sight of Gamzee, he went back to the platform and found her glasses. He grabbed them and turned around to head back to the stairs only to be met with a suprise he wasn't ready for.


	4. Chapter 4

Gamzee had been standing right behind him. He was so close that Karkat could feel Gamzee's breath on his face. He stumbled backwards for a moment and fell to the ground before he could regain his balance.

"hello BROTHER." Gamzee's voice pitched quickly, easily flowing from a quiet, calm tone to a loud, angry one that made Karkat wonder if he could really save Gamzee and bring him back to normal, or as normal as possible considering it was Gamzee. His voice had always been erratic, but it used to be in a more sane way that didn't worry anyone. It stayed at a pitch that could be described as speaking loudly, it was a pitch that never worried anyone, but this new way of speaking worried everyone who heard it, particularly Karkat.

"Gamzee... What the hell are you doing here? Where the fuck have you been for the past year?" Karkat finally got back to what he felt was a safe distance from Gamzee and he sat up, readying his captchalogue just in case he needed a sickle to defend or fight Gamzee should the worst case scenario rise.

"one QUESTION at A time MOTHER fucker." As Gamzee spoke, his face in a mix of a scowl and a smile, Karkat noticed his appearance. Gamzee had grown significantly taller and his hair had gotten longer and bigger, his horns had also hit a bit of a growth spurt, but they were already massive to begin with. He still wore his clown make up which prevented Karkat from seeing the scars that likely formed from Nepeta's scratches so long ago. He looked like a more lethal version of the Gamzee, Karkat once knew.

"Fine. Why the fuck are you here?"

"I was WATCHING you AND tz OF course. CONGRATS on THE new MATESPRIT. i HOPE you TWO mother FUCKERS are HAPPY together. FROM all THE sloppy MAKEOUTS i SAW it LOOKED like YOU two WERE about READY for A bucket. HONK honk."

"OH MY GOG GAMZEE. Why the flying fuck did you put that thing out? We are almost seven sweeps old! That is not bucket filling age!"

"YEAH yeah MISTER romance EXPERT. how DID those LIPS taste? IS teal A good COLOR?" Even in madness Gamzee still felt the unconscious need to play the morail role.

"If you must know, yes teal is damn nice, but the color thing is Terezi's bit, not mine. I just think she tastes sweet." Karkat could never hold back when he was talking to Gamzee and as for right now it seemed like it was safe and that Gamzee had himself under control, at least for the time being.

"sounds LIKE you ENJOYED your FIRST kiss HONK."

"Oh shut up! I'm six sweeps old for fuck's shake! And I've kissed Kanaya before just so you know!"

"mother FUCKER that WAS to TRY to BRING her BACK to LIFE. like HELL that COUNTS as A real KISS. your LIPS just LOST their MOTHER fucking VIRGINITY."

"Oh my Gog you are off your fucking rocker dude."

"you KNOW its TRUE mother FUCKER although I happen TO know TEREZI can't SAY the SAME thing." Gamzee cocked his head to the side, the expression on his face showing that he knew something he figured Karkat didn't.

"I-I don't care who the fuck Terezi's kissed before... I already figured she'd kissed plenty of trolls before. Who wouldn't want to kiss her anyway?" Karkat became flustered as soon as this topic came up, he knew Terezi had always been close to a number of trolls on Alternia and it wouldn't have surprised him if she had kissed ones she wasn't close to. He didn't think she was a slut, but Terezi was Terezi.

"THE girl HAS a TONGUE that CAN work MOTHER fucking MIRACLES man."

"How the hell would I know that? We just became matesprits! And futhermore how the fuck do you know that?" Karkat decided that now would be a good time to stand up, he was tired of being looked down on. He crossed his arms once he got his footing. He still had to look up slightly to look Gamzee in the eyes, but it was a definite improvement.

"WHAT can I say? THE girl TENDS to MOVE fucking FAST." Gamzee started to walk closer, gradually closing the already small distance between the two boys.

"Okay I'm tired of this bullshit, how about we talk about where the fuck you've been for the past year and how I'm going to get you back to normal!"

"sorry BROTHER but I think WE are ABOUT to RECEIVE a GUEST."

Gamzee walked over and stood beside Karkat, and faced the stairwell door, a cheery yet menacing smile plastered on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Terezi sat on the stairs as she waited for Karkat to get her glasses. She figured it would take a few minutes for him to find them on the platform, but after about five minutes she started to get a feeling something was going on.

_Something's not right... he should be back by now._

As soon as she had that thought, Gamzee popped into her head and she began running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She held her staff tightly and began opening it, preparing for an attack the moment she would reach the roof.

She reached the roof a few moments later and threw open the door.

"Karkat!" She called out to him as she quickly smelled the air. She calmed down for a moment when she smelled Karkat, but that was quickly replaced by distress and anxiety the moment she picked up on Gamzee's scent.

"Gamzee." She growled out the name and glowered at him, unsure of why he was standing next to Karkat.

"THE master MANIPULATOR has ARRIVED! hello SISSY!" Gamzee spread his arms out as if he were expecting a hug from her.

"Cut the crap Gamzee. Why are you here?" Terezi slowly started to walk towards the boys and signaled to Karkat to come over to her. He had been silent the whole time, waiting to see what these two would do, but ready to jump in at any moment. He began walking over to Terezi and wrapped an arm around her shoulder after sliding her glasses on to her face. He rubbed her arm, trying to keep her calm as well as himself. This whole thing had him on edge.

"whoa WHOA whoa SISSY! i'm JUST here TO talk. THAT was A nice WATERWORKS display YOU were GIVING earlier. YOU should REALLY be AN actress." Gamzee's smile was creepy to the point of being menacing.

"Hehehe did you enjoy the show Gamzee? It's not every day you get such choice entertainment on this rock." Terezi was still glowering at him but her scowl was now replaced with her trademark alligator smile, her white teeth gleaming as she spoke to Gamzee. She accepted the unspoken challenge Gamzee had given, and she was ready to come out victorious as she so often did in her past on Alternia.

"oh DEFINITELY! and THAT was A real SURPRISE. i've NEVER seen YOU shed TEARS to GET what YOU want. THAT was A new MOVE!"

Karkat stepped away from Terezi and stood closer to the middle space between the two of them. He was suddenly unsure of everything that had happened between them on the roof, and he wanted to hear this out. He did believe that Terezi was serious about what she had said earlier, but he wanted to make sure she hadn't done more than just manipulate the situation. He had always known about Terezi's ability to manipulate people even if they weren't aware of it, and he had even see her in action. She was something to watch when she was working someone and although it was hard to think about, he did consider that she was manipulating him earlier, but it was understandable.

"I do what I have to in order to get what I want, and look how well it worked. I finally got Karkat to talk to me again, and now we're matesprits, although I'm sure you were already well aware of that."

"it WAS quite A show! I'M glad I dropped BY for IT, but LETS cut THE mother FUCKING shit NOW. i THINK you KNOW i'm NOT here FOR quadrant CHAT."

"Hehehe I thought you would never say that! Let's get this started already you crazy fuck." At that moment Terezi finished sending Kanaya a message on her glasses. Shit was about to go down, and Terezi wanted to give Kanaya a chance to show her face. There was a nearly instant response that let out a small beep, but Terezi didn't bother checking it. Gamzee had her full and undivided attention.

"sounds TO me LIKE kan IS on HER way. SHIT is ABOUT to GO down IT seems. HONK honk."

For a few moments now, Karkat had just been standing there staring at the two of them, trying to piece together everything that was happening. He had no idea how a fight was suddenly forming, but it honestly didn't surprise him.

"Gog damnit. This is not supposed to be happening!" Karkat suddenly turned around as he heard footsteps approaching the stairwell door. "Shit, shit, SHIT."

"Don't worry Karkles, I don't think anything is going to happen right now." Terezi walked over to Karkat and held his hand as she pointed to an approaching dream bubble with her other hand. "We're about to have something new to deal with."

Dave, Rose, and a very enraged Kanaya burst through the door just as the dream bubble took in the asteroid.


End file.
